Catherine Watkins Haller
Catherine Marie Haller (nee Watkins) was a character on the ONtv show, Harpers Falls. She was originated by actress Lexi Randall, best known for her role of Randa Oliver on Designing Women, but was played by actress Ewa Da Cruz, known for her role as the comical heiress, Vienna Hyatt on As The World Turns, from 2009 until just before the show's end, when the character died offscreen of cancer. Lawyer betrayed by her mother Born in the town of Merrillton, Massachusetts, and a graduate of Poshly Academy, where she excelled in the school's world famous creative writing program as well as Brown University's equally famous law school, Catherine is the daughter of wealthy socialite, Allison Wentzel and, so it was thought, her industrialist husband, Robert Watkins. However, it was eventually later on revealed that Matthew Abbott, the uncle of Camilla Abbott, was her real father. Later on, it would be revealed that Boston newcomer, Lyla Ann Amherst would be her half-sister. Despite that dark secret being kept all those years, Catherine enjoyed her life. She attended Brown University's law school, where she met her husband, Nicholas Haller who was a fellow Law Student. They were married in 1995, and remained married until her tragic death. During their first year of marriage, Catherine was pregnant with her first child, but she was not sure if Nicholas was her father (it was later revealed that he was indeed the father). She put the baby up for adoption, later revealed that she had done so under duress, and the daughter she had was later revealed to be Jacqueline Haller. Catherine's work as a lawyer was very rewarding, given that she was the legal counsel for her family's company. She helped with the family and she got along well with Sheila Harper Watkins, the wife of her beloved brother, Allen. It wasn't until the revelation that she was NOT the daughter of Robert that her happy life broke down around her. She confronted her mother about her deception, and her mother, finally boxed into a corner, revealed that it was indeed true. Robert was not her father, but Matthew Abbott WAS! Until it was revealed, his niece, Camilla did not realize that Catherine was her cousin. An infuriated Catherine and Nicholas left Harpers Falls and moved to their beach house in Honolulu, Hawaii, where she lived for the rest of her life, until her death from advanced cancer. She insisted that Nicholas move back to Massachusetts, and look for their daughter. Which he eventually did succeed in finding Jacquie. Although she didn't ever get a chance to see her beautiful daughter grow up, Nicholas shares a lot about Catherine to Jacqueline, and it is clear that Jacquie is, in fact, much like her mother. It was later revealed that Jacqueline had been adopted out on Allison's orders, in a cruel attempt to try to wipe out the infidelity she had committed on Robert. It was a devious trick enhanced by its simplicity. Since she could not get rid of Catherine, she decided to stab her in the back by taking her then newborn Jacqueline and adopted her out without Catherine and Nicholas's permission. It was revealed that Catherine and Nicholas would have not given their approval had Allison even asked. When it was revealed, by Catherine's aunt, Monica, about her mother's years of hidden duplicity, Allison was denounced on all sides, by everyone, especially Camilla, Jacqueline, Monica and Lyla Ann. Jacqueline, at times, still gravely misses her mother, but with her family's help, she knows she possesses her mother's beauty and strength, and she is a lasting memory of Catherine. Category:Characters Category:Fictional attorneys Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Abbott family Category:Watkins family